Ark 13 Episode 25: Untaped Potential
Particpants *Densuke Mifunae *Lucious Creed The Inner Energy Of Chi (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rzM7R6Vzp4s ) After their successful mission against the Tsukyo caln, densuke wanted to train Lu to the fullest. After seeing his expert finiese he also knew it was missing something…energy. His adrenaline rush showed, he had the gift for manipulating his chi, but he knew not how. That’s where todays exercises came in. Densuke would be waiting in the Nature room, wearing noting but a pair of khaki’s and a wife beater. This somewhat became his martial arts attire, probably from watching to many martial arts movies and what not. He stood on the center rock in the middle of the room. There was a running water fall 30 feet high, and a pond it ran into, and Densuke would be standing in the center of it. He’d close his eyes, tilting his head up. Once lu walked in..if he had the gift..he’d see a golden like aura, smoking from densuke’s body, and raising high up into the air, only to fade when it got out of site..Densuke’s muscles were relaxed, and poised..his feet were bare as he took in the aspects of the nature that was around him. “Lu…can you see it.” Densuke would be reffering to the energy that he was purposely flaunting to see if Lu could at least see what was going on. “If you can…step to the edge of the pond. And listen to the sound. Of nature at work for a moment.” After a few mintues Densuke would turn to look at Lu with folded arms. “Tell me. What do you know of chi.” Uub: Lu reached the designated room just how Densuke had instructed him too , He caught a gaze upon Densuke who sat firmly on a rock located in the middle of the room . The burning rays of golden light streaming off his skin brought a sense of awe through Lu’s stream of thought . Lu forced his body beyond the door step lightly knocking as he forced his way through the training forest he was attired in a Nike elite black hoody matching the shading of his nike sweat pants. Lu’s pony tail flowing against the wind his hair held together by an egg shell white rubberband. He jammed his fingertips within the deep creases of his pockets . He slid his bare feet through the grass acknowledging Densukes question , The question would seem as if it was filled with trickery of course he can see it why wouldn't he was there more to what Lu seen he thought or was his eyes playing him for a fool . Neither the less Lu did as he was instructed dragging his feet through the pond , The chill sent forth by the pond filling the space between his toes with a chilling feeling . Lucious gave him a concerning gaze after being asked of “ Chi” the word was fairly familiar . It was then Lucious regretted falling asleep through his grandfather's teachings “ Chi .. C - H - I .. “ Lucious stated followed by the clearing of his throat giving him enough time to think “.. Well Chi other known as Qi can be categorized as source of energy.. No thats not right.. more like.. more like a LIFEFORCE ! .. yeah thats it , It can be found in many cultures but it’s most commonly known as a Chinese tradition..It was once believed to be a life force which permeated everything and linked their surroundings together “ Lucious sighed lightly to himself his words were absence not much was left to say due to his lack of knowdlege on chi “ .. Man maybe I should have listened more to Grandpa Po” “Goooooood. Very goooood.” Densuke would leap down from the rock, and into the water infront of Lu. He’d pat the rock behind him. “See this rock? Punch it 1,000 times in a row. Take your traditional stance of fighting, and punch this rock consecutively. You’ll need these.” Densuke would reach into his back pocket and pull out some badanges for him to wrap his hands in. as he wraped his hands, Densuke would continue to explan. “your right about chi. It is a life force in all living breathing things. From the ground, to the birds. Even to the bugs. It’s about how you harness it, and when you harness it. I want you to punch this rock, until you punch right through it kay?” Densuke would take a seat on the edge of ground next to the pond, and fold his legs, watching his partner work. “Chop choooooop. Not gonna break itself. OH! Almost forgot.” Densuke would pull out 20 pound weight guantlets and strap them onto lu’s wrist, and feet. “Make sure you put your whole body into the punch. More power.” Densuke would throw a punch at lu not meant to hit, but it would stop an inch from his temple, and a wind would blow from it, which would move his ponytail in the opposite direction. “See what I mean? Make sure you keep those weights on.. annnnd go.” Uub: “ Whoa.. Whoa.. Whoa let me get this straight.. you want me to punch this rock...1 ,000 times “ Lucious looked at the gaze in his eyes it was then Lucious realized he was dead serious . Lu gave off a sigh before releasing Densukes grip from the wraps quickly wrapping his hand as the 20 pound weight gauntless , which forced pressure on to his weary limbs. He slanted his body towards the rather large rock which stood before him just egging Lucious to hit it . All Lucious could her from the lifeless rock was “ Come on .. hit me I dare you.. I doubt you have the balls stupid kid.. “ The constant mockery brought a pep into Lucious all too sudden steps , “ Stupid rock .. I’ll show you “ Lucious grinded his teeth before forcing his leading foot into the dirt the grass stood so boldly above , The grass felt over , Lucious allowed his body to presume a light 90 degree turn the leading foot being the leader stopping at it’s tracks . forcing the body to stop along with it . Lu quickly loosened his body dropping his weight downward forcing his knee to announce their presence his right knee nudged forward aimed at the center of the rock while his left knee remained aimed the opposite direction . The weights at his feet channeling his body weight forcing him to push his posture to sit firmly in a correct position . Lucious slightly lowered his head re visiting the memories of his grandfather. His voice processing through his thoughts , The images playing as a slideshow through his head he recognised his grandfathers first teaching the Au Aberto fighting stance , This stance was not in Lu’s Liking but due to the height and width of the rock it stood four feet tall with a width of eight feet . As he remained in this stanced he enhanced his five senses ,He forced his hearing to fall victim to the sounds of the water feel as his sense of touch remained in a trap by the momentum of the ground below him sending it’s moist soil temperature through the tip of his feet He Forced his eyes onto the rock he watched the vibrant energy eradicating from the rock , “ Wow.. pretty cool “ Lu quickly focused his attention to the weak spots of the rock which he assumed were there by comparing and contrasting the parts on the rock which seemed weaker and the parts that seemed stronger Most of this hypothesis was made from his sense of thought mainly based off the dents on the rock. Lucious quickly jumped for it ,Lucious quickly pushed his free arm forward reaching in an arc over his head in the direction of the motion in which the direction of the rock . He then pressed his leg forward extended furthest from the body but due to the weight it took more of his strength to do so after time this foot was the first to leave the ground, kicking off and providing momentum. Lucious would then force his hand in reaching sort of action placing it on the far side of his body. Bending his arms at the elbows in attempt to support the weight as both legs pass over his body fully extended. While inverted, his body should be opened and entirely extended. while his One foot touches the ground more likely to be his right foot then the left. His arms should then be then lifted for protection as soon as they are no longer supporting weight. But Lucious highly doubted the rock would be throwing any strikes , He then moved his body side to side at a quick speed quickly striking the rock at those vulnerable spots . He found five vulnerable spots on the rock forcing him to strike those certain spots an estimated amount of 200 times , He landed his first 200 strikes at the midline of the rock , He moved in a ginga movement as he did so (( This is how Lucious looks -- > http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/9/9a/Ginga_de_dos.gif ))He continued striking as his foot moved along with him being dragged behind him throwing his last four set of 200 strikes on the other vulnerable areas on the rock . One at the tip of the rock , one within the upper left one at the bottom right quadrant and last but not least bottom right. Lucious last strike was loud and fierce , it forced the rock to tremble eventually splitting apart trembling down in several directions. Lucious allowed hard breaths to puncture through as moments passed , Lu then pulled his leg back along with his arm the wraps on his fist torn due to all the strikes , Lucious looked towards Densuke the sweat dripping down his skin “ I'm feeling something.. I don’t know if it’s Chi… or a really bad Side stitch “ Lucious exclaimed slightly bending over Densuke watched as Lu took a smart approach to crushing the rock and all of it’s worth. He could see Lu’s aura brimming…it was (what ever color you want tell me). “See how you can use chi, to break and perice thorugh obsticles in y our way? How easy it is…to break anything. But there are other aspects too it as well…follow me over here.” Densuke would take him to a stone wall and stand him 5 feet from it. Densuke would walk infront of Lu, and bent his own elbows beside him breathing deeply. “Alright. Now that you’ve used this beginning energy…you’re still not understading the principle of it. You deduced…the rocks weak points. Broke it down systematically. Smart..but not quite there. Observe.” Densuke would walk infront of the large stone wall. It was about 20 feet high nothing special. Densuke would casually lift his right arm, bent at the wrist. An odd golden aura would engulf his hand, and Densuke would “knock” on the rock. Suddenly a 3 5 inch wide fissure would erupt from densuke’s impact point allllll the way up to the tip of the rock. “My control over it Is so adept, I can use one hit, to do what you just did. Such is the point of chi. This next exercise will force your body to use it. Hold your arms out straight…you may not like me after this but it’s needed.” If Lu did as instructed Densuke would bow before him politely. “I’m going to hit you. I’m going to keep hitting you, until your body learns to “feel a prescence of power other than it’s own.”…ready? set?” Densuke wouldn’t even say go before launching a hard punch to Lu’s gut. The punch had enough force to double him over in crippling pain, hitting the epicenter of the abs. “If you fall..we’ll start over..i’m going to keep this up, until you don’t even flinch. Got it?” Densuke would contiously punch Lu’s mid section, and chest section. Each punch felt like it was made of steel, and the speed of the punches rolled over with a “TATTATATATATATATATATAAT!” each punch at least, 35-40mph, much faster than bruce lee in his prime and the force from his punches would steadly leave whelps, on Lu’s body and terrible muscle sores. Densuke would continue this until he stoped flinching and learned to feel the energy within and harness it in times of physical stress. Uub: Lucious took the several hits to the abdomen stumbling back a bit , His body being thrown in several directions due to the fist , Each blow thrown at him causing him to tighten his fist even more , His body began to tense up as Densuke continued to repeat due to Lucious constantly tumbling down , This was stupid he thought how can sitting through an ass beating possibly get him any stronger.It was then the undespicable happened as Densuke rain of fulled with fury punches came stumbling down towards Lucious , his knees began to buckle forcing his feet to remain printed against the ground . Still the rain of punches continued forcing Lu to aggressively push his center back forward which if had an effect would cause Densukes fist to have a collision with Lu’s lower abdomen . It was as if Lu’s body was rebelling against the attack as Lucious head remained low eye’s darted at the ground as his arms slowly but forcibly raised itself from Lucious waist extending apart almost as if it was welcoming the punches. Blood began to slip from the corner of Lucious lips he gently licked it before it were to hit the soil at his feet forcing his neck up a bit to the point he would meet eye to eye with Densuke welcoming the punches his body in a steady position denying to move in a rebellious format. Lucious endured the pain a bit shock at his accomplishment, with a mere expression he looked at Densuke a bit shocked on what he was doing. Densuke would continue punching Lu in his gut, and this would continue for 30 minutess on end…until he threw one more punch, and took note. Lu wasn’t moving. His feet didn’t even make a budge in the ground anymore. Densuke would stop and stand back. His abdomen was filled to the brim with a blue energy like core…”He’s learning..quickly..no theres still something missing. “ Densuke would look upwards towards the edge of the room. There were two miniature mountain peaks. Running over there quickly, on his way he’d cartwheel flip, and grab two stone flat pillars, on the apex of his flip, and then land running fast enough to scale the hill, and land on the peak, using nothing but his toe. His enhanced dexterity gave him an unpresedented sense of balance, even almost to a superhuman degree. He’d throw one of the tiles like a Frisbee, and it would land on the opposite mountain peak 6 feet away, spinning on the tip of it like a top. Densuke would push off of his toe, and toss the other stone tile he had on the peak below him, only to while in mid air cross his legs and land in an indian style sitting position, and in a meditative post (http://outsiderjapan.pbworks.com/f/1265579887/naruto418page002xw5.jpg ) “Come. Your final chi test of training. This will be the most extereme one you’ll have…if you pass…you’ll have full control. Because not only will I force your body to use it. I will force your brain to enforce it. Make it bend to your will so eventually you’ll become more so partners than having a master/owner relationship.” Densuke would point to the opposite peak. “You will climb up here, and stand. Perfectly still. Using your chi as a medium to balance your body. I want you so still the birds, can perch upon your shoulders. But that probably won’t happen, because I’ll be using this.” Densuke would pull out a pistol. Not just any pistol. An automatic fire pistol.” This baby right here, is an MK-47 automatic assault pistol. I’m not a gun guy, but my dad was a cop so. Kinda rubs off on me. It holds 12 bullets. I can reload it, in 5 seconds and it shoots at regular gunfire speed. Soooo, I’m going to shoot it at you. But you are going to dodge each bullet, according to the shape I shoot it. Could be an “S” could be an “X”…could be a rain. Who knows? The point is, your body will realize that you’re in danger. Possibly going to die. Which will activate your chi. But only to make your durable.” Densuke would point his finger to the side of his head. “It will be up to your mind…to deduce the most effective method. Of doding. Using your chi to enhance your physical capabilities to not only dodge these bullets but.” Densuke would point to the tile. “that tile must remain perfectly still. If you fall. You will climb up and try again. I will shoot at you 10 times. If you mess up or get hit, the count resets…do you understand?” If lu agreed Densuke would smirk. “Good….now. GO.” Densuke would begin shooting the rounds, the bullets paths and trajectorys following an order, and they all went in this pattern: “X” “S” “O” “W” “H” “B” “V” “U” “C” “N”. Each shape consist of 20 bullets that make up the current shape. If a bullet was to hit him it would cleanly pass through his body, and rupture what ever it hit. Possibly causing him to fall, and if a fatal organ is hit bleed out. (GOOD LUCK :D) Uub: “ (( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Vj092UgKwQ )) Lucious forced a tune in his head lightly nodding his head as he climbed , digging his fingers into it’s interior , Lucious turned towards the bullets in the form of an X . Lucious quickly jumped for a loose branch , He analyzed the bullets allowing his body to flow from within it’s path Lucious would implant his body firmly to the right not allowing a bullet to touch him he looked to see at a bullet slightly above his forehead another one at the tip of his feet while , Lu noticed he was the right opening of the X his body was perfectly parked superior to where the X met at the base . He lightly sighed before launching his body upwards . The bullets were now coming at him at a more immense form of speed “ Damn it “ Lucious shouted before pushing his body downwards a claw mark trail being lead from where he once was bullets being shot at him in a form of a “ S” making an S marking on the side of the Peak this would force Lucious climbed longer than it was intended to be . He swung his head slightly to the right reaching for the far branch , Lucious launched his body upwards He then held his body in a crouching position allowing the bullets to encircle around him . He pushed himself further , Towards the ledge of the peak he planted his back against it slowly walked the sides of the peak pushing himself out of the midst of the W formations of the bullets. Climbing further pushing his body upwards he can see the end of the peak almost within his reach . Pushing his body off the sides of the peak his back would be pressed firmly against the wall avoiding the B , He then pressed the back of his feet together resting his arms firmly against his side to the point a bullet shaped V would be firmly around him . He remained in the same position for the U the shootings stopped allowing Lucious to push further , The tip of the bullet forming a C grazing his ankled , the blood slipping from his feet almost causing him to lose balance. Lucious dragged his body over the ledge of the Peak grabbing hold of his ankle while ducking the Bullets which flew past his body , Lucious dragged his body slightly backwards forcing his body to meet with the grass forming a N made out of bullets on the tree behind him . Lu gave off a light sight before standing up firmly looking over the edge . “ I did it “ Lu lightly waved in a sort of a sign of peace formation lightly swaying his hand side to side “Good job. You’ve learned to use your chi to enhance your physical movements. Now you just have to keep this up for 12 hours.” Densuke would smile. “Since your already on the peak now. And balancing on the tile rather well. I’ll now shoot these formations at you, while your up there. The tile can’t move at all, and you have to remain in that fixed position Have fuuuuuuun.” Densuke would smirk and then begin shooting at him once again whilst he was balanced on top of the peak. For the next twelve hours, he was to do this until his body and his chi was physically exhausted and he passed out. Uub: “ Wait what ?! “ Lucious sentence was quickly cut short by the sound of the first shot , His eyes jumped open at the sight of them , Lucious tilted his body to the right lightly dodging the first line of bullets . Then duckling lightly to the left the bullets flying over his head , Lu’s body quickly fell at attempt to pick his self back up . Lu body fell on all fours his visions began to grow blurry , Lu reached his hand forward his hands remained in a firm position but from his point of view he could see his hand rocking back and forth . Lucious looked towards the distance one more time a bullet flying before him , Would be the last thing he saw before everything went black his chin landed firmly against the grass , He was now unconscious robbed of his conciousness Category:Ark 13